Cinderella Magic and the Magic of Christmas
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: Maki and Nico have a fine sleepover and they meet a very magical visitor who requires their help. (There's no Cinderella Girls category for now so I'm making do with the Idolmaster category.)
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here in the first place?"

Nico sighs as she lays on the sofa. This whole thing started when she accidentally blurted out something that should not be said, right in front of Maki! Things weren't going well, and Nico would've sullied Maki's childhood if the latter wasn't that optimistic. The other seven members of Muse decided to have a sleepover as well to accompany them, but they were sleeping too soundly in the bedroom to notice anything.

"He will come, I know he will!" Maki exclaims.

"It's probably your dad or something- I mean, have you ever seen him before?" Nico questions.

"No, I'm always asleep when Santa comes," Maki replies, "the only evidence of him are his presents and his signature."

"So... what's the point of this again?"

"I really need to repeat myself, don't I," Maki sighs.

Just then, a weeping noise was heard.

"Oh, let me guess," Nico sarcastically comments, "the Ghost of Christmas Past is going to teach you about mending your ways."

"There is no reason for that!" Maki wails, "I hope. Let's go outside to check."

"What if it's those Wendigo or Yuki-onna things..." Nico taunted.

"Will you cut that out already? Those are fictional," Maki says, "mythical things that don't exist. There clearly are- aren't those... Let's go."

* * *

Nico and Maki found themselves outside Maki's warm house, right out in the snow. They looked around and approached the source of the sorrow. With every step, they got closer, warmer... Antlers. Was it a Wendigo? Long, snowy hair. Was it a Yuki-onna? Was it a Wendigo-Yuki-onna hybrid who eats little children for breakfast? There was only one way to find out.

"Hmmm... who's... what's..."

Before them was a slender maiden. Her skin and hair were white like the surrounding snow. She had quite a slender figure, and her height put Eli to shame. She donned red-and-white, like Santa Claus. Right beside her was a pudgy little reindeer.

"What will we do, Blitzen? I can't let nine children spend their Christmas without presents. At least my clothes weren't stolen this time, but what can I do?"

"E- excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" Maki questions.

"My presents were all... stolen. The last of my presents, at least... There are nine children who are going to have a presentless Christmas, and I have to do something about it..."

"So, what's your name, anyways?" Nico asks.

"Eve. Eve Santaclaus."

* * *

"I told you Santa exists, Nico. Just not the way the mind percieves it," Maki smirks.

"You actually believe in this fraud?" Nico stares into Maki's eyes. "Isn't this 'Santa' guy an old man?"

"You aren't entirely wrong, but I'm not a fraud. I even have a legit job, look!" Eve took out some sort of card out.

"346PRO? We've faced 765PRO, 876PRO, but we haven't heard much about idols from 346PRO," Nico pondered, "I've heard a lot about it, but very little idol content. Well, she isn't wrong when she said she was Santa Claus, that's her legitimate last name alright..."

"So, where do we start looking for your presents, Eve?" Maki questions.

"I think it's best to start where I lost them. Kids, it's best to stay indoors," Eve suggests, "Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki, continue to be on the nice list by not endangering yourselves. I, on the other hand, deal with occupational hazards every day."

"I thought Santa only actually worked once a day," Nico suspects.

"I have other work on other days. Well, I guess I'll see you all very, very soon," with that, Eve left the building.

Maki and Nico looked at each other. "Let's go," Maki says

"Wha- what the- she told us to wait!"

"I refuse," Maki responds curtly, "let us aid her, now."


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure we won't encounter a Wendigo _this time_?" Nico sighs.

"H- hush now, will you Nico?" Maki speaks, "quit scaring yourself."

"You sure y- you aren't the one who- who's scared?"

Eve, with her reindeer accompanying her, looked back, stunned to see the two children following her. "I thought I told you two to stay indoors," she shakes her head and puts her palms on her shorter comrades, "this is a job I do once every 365 days, 366 on leap years, I don't want to burden you both with my responsibilities..."

"Eve," Maki's voice seemed serious, "you aren't burdening us. And I know we won't too. We want to help you out here. Please let us help."

Eve knew where this was going. "There's no pursuading you kids, huh?" She gives a light smile. "I guess it will be good for those nine other kids as well."

With that, the three of them continue to venture into the deeper areas of the snow. Nico feels slight fear, as she holds on to Maki's hand. They then find a spot where they had previously discovered Eve.

"Well, we have no leads, le- let's head back, like we previously-" Nico took a few steps back, before Maki tugged on her scarf a little.

"We do, over there," Maki proceeds to point to some tracks on the snowy ground that appeared to resemble thick lines, presumably bobsled. Maki then peered over to see where the tracks were leading to, only to realise it was a slope, and a pretty steep one at that.

"That's pretty dangerous, there are stairs over there, use those," Eve speaks before both and her and her pet flawlessly slid down the steep slope while on their feet. Meanwhile, Nico and Maki did as she said - take a nearby flight of wooden stairs down. As they did, they were more capable of seeing Eve chasing after a skier carrying a sleigh. The duo proceeded to split up to confuse and confront the odd, supposed thief.

With combined kicking force, Maki and Eve rushed towards the sleigh and released a kick, toppling it and causing the thief to lose her balance and land on Nico.

"I don't know how we got into this mess, but it's all good, right?" Nico questioned as she held a tight grip on the little thief.

"Let go of me!" The thief struggles as Eve approaches her to unveil her ski mask. She was rather astonished to find out who it was.

"So that's where you went, Reina. You shouldn't make Producer worry."

* * *

"... so I thought I'd steal some, since I haven't exactly been good girl this year," Reina explains the situation as she holds her head low. They were now in the comfort of Maki's house.

"Don't be like that, Reina," Eve smiles as she rubs Reina's hair, "everyone has good within them, so there's always next year."

"With such naive thinking I don't know how you even got the job," Nico says, "a leopard-"

Before Nico could complete her sentence, Maki covers Nico's mouth. "What she meant to say is that you'll take a while, but it'll come to you naturally."

"As for you two," Eve turns towards Nico and Maki, "I can't thank you enough for saving Christmas, even if it was just nine children. I'll go place the presents over there." With that, Eve grabs the presents from her bag, before placing them under a nearby tree Maki prepared.

"Wha- wha- what's the meaning of this?" Nico was pretty confused.

"Isn't it obvious," Maki says, "those presents are ours.

Reina pouted, feeling rather upset, until Eve placed a hand on her shoulder. "Reina, here's your early New Year's gift. Don't open it until New Year's," Eve flashes a smile, before Reina proceeds to hug her. Upon the sight, Maki and Nico grin at each other, before turning away and pouting.

"I suppose we must head off now, until we meet again," Eve waves as she and Reina leave the house and board onto Eve's sleigh, which was being powered by Eve's pet. They flew into the distance, before a loud 'Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!' was heard.

* * *

"Eh?" Honoka emerged from the large bedroom, along with six other members, only to find Nico and Maki resting on the sofa.

"They must've been staying up all night," Eli suggests, "let them sleep a little more.

"Nyamazing," Rin pointed to the presents under the Christmas tree, "those weren't there last night." She proceeded to approach them. "It's ours!"

"Seeing is believing," Nozomi vaguely speaks as the members of Muse walk towards their presents.

They were unaware of the magical night that happened beforehand, and still are to this day. However, Umi did find a name card that said '346 Production' on it, and some sort of name.

"Oh, what's this?' Honoka peers over to the piece of paper Umi gazed upon. Hanayo too, looked.

"3... 46? 346 Production?" Hanayo gasped, "that's like... they're the- they're the-"

"Think twice, guys," Umi smiles, "don't make descisions you might regret. You don't want to take too many steps forward."

It was, indeed, a very Merry Christmas for Muse. 


End file.
